


For the Rest of Time

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is precious, Eliza is a mom, Fluff, M/M, Peggy is mean, Thomas agrees, honey moons, marriages, washington is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Their honey moon was short but beautiful.Alexander didn’t want it to end.Thomas couldn’t agree more.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	For the Rest of Time

**Author's Note:**

> One month of pure Jamilton. Imma need some more coffee for this shit.

“Phi Phi Islands are gorgeous,” Alexander notes, curling further into Thomas’s chest.

The two were laying down on their balcony in their rented house inside a hammock with tiki torches all around.

It had a beautiful view of the ocean and several islands nearby.

The water was a crystal blue, sparkling underneath the night sky. 

They had been on their honeymoon for almost a month now and they had to go back to work.

They hadn’t wanted to go somewhere generic, like France or the Caribbean.

Especially the Caribbean.

So the Schuyler sisters had planned the entire honeymoon.

Peggy almost dropped them off in the scorching heat of Egypt if it wasn’t for Eliza’s motherly protection towards Alexander. 

But the wedding had been beautiful.

George would never admit it, but he shed a tear when he walked Alexander down the aisle.

Today was their last day on the beautiful islands and they were going to make the most of it.

“They are. But I have to admit, I can’t wait to get back,” Thomas admits.

Alexander hums against Thomas’s chest.

For a man that affected the country in such big ways, he was rather small.

He was 5’2 and had the curvy build of a woman.

Thomas, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

He had the body of a body builder and stood at a towering 6’3.

The height difference between the two was laughable.

“Do you miss Monticello?” Alexander questions.

Thomas looks up at the starry sky. “I suppose. But I do miss cabinet meetings.”

Thomas feels Alexander laugh on top of him. “You like losing to me?”

Thomas chuckles. “I can’t lose if I have to look down at you all the damn time.”

Alexander huffs. “My height is fine, you colossal giant. I swear, that stupid magic French water.”

Thomas snorts. “What? Magic French water?”

Alexander nods. “It has to be the water. Laf is also weirdly tall.”

Thomas looked down with amusement twinkling in his eyes at Alexander. “So you decided the only thing that would make us tall is magic water?”

“Yup,” Alexander says, popping the p.

They lay in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes.

Thomas is almost asleep when Alexander’s tentative voice asks, “Thomas, could we dance?”

Thomas opens his eyes to look quizzically at the man on top of him.

“Dancing? As in the thing you didn’t want to do but I forced you to do for our wedding? As in where I danced and you just stepped on my toes?” Thomas drawls.

Alexander pouts. “I apologized! Besides, I think I got it this time. Please?”

The damn puppy eyes.

Those god forsaken puppy eyes.

Thomas groans before getting up.

Him getting up causes Alexander to fall off with a shriek.

Thomas snickers as he gets up, grabbing Alexander’s hand to lift him up too.

“Jerk,” Alex says, though there is no real malice behind his words.

“Hmm, yup. Such a jerk for allowing you to step on my toes to claim you can dance,” Thomas says, nodding in false seriousness.

Alexander just laughs before grabbing his phone and paying some random slow song he found.

Thomas grabs Alex’s hand and his waist.

Alexander grabs Thomas’s shoulder and hand.

“Still so short. You're going to give me back problems,” Thomas teases.

Alexander looks up at him unimpressed as they slowly sway to the music. “Sorry, I’ll be sure to be taller next time we dance.”

Thomas laughs as he swings Alexander around.

The step and spin and turn and twist in a beautiful flow of movement.

“You learnt how to dance, huh?” Thomas asks.

Alexander glares at him. “I knew how to dance. It just took some time to perfect.”

Thomas chuckles.

They slowly stop swaying as they look into each other’s eyes, the full weight of the past 5 years sinking in.

Thomas puts his forehead on Alexander’s.

“We’re married,” he whispers in awe, looking at Alexander’s ringed finger.

Alexander beams. “Guess you're stuck with me for the rest of yours life.”

“Given your eating habits, it's not gonna be long.”

Thomas smiles as Alexander hits his arm.

Before Thomas, Alexander’s main source of energy was coffee.

When Thomas realized, he only bought decaf for a year until Alexander started eating regularly.

It was clear Alexander loved Thomas a lot if he was willing to drink decaf for a year.

Thomas continues.

“I get to wake up everyday and see you next to me. I get to say, ‘This is my husband.’ I get to see you laugh, cause you to smile, and hold you when you cry from now till the end. We’re going to have a family and our kids are going to be so damn amazing because they have the best damn papa in the world. I’m going to keep falling for you over and over everyday and I won’t be able to believe you’re mine.”

Thomas meets Alexander’s watery eyes.

Alexander lets out a wet laugh. “Gosh, you're so sappy.”

Thomas presses a kiss to his forehead. “Only for you, darlin.’”

“Fuck, I’m gonna cry. Thomas, you dick,” Alexander says, looking to the sky to withhold tears.

Thomas laughs and presses a kiss to Alexander’s lips.

He immediately responds.

“I can’t believe your mine,” Thomas whispers.

Alexander smiles against his lips.

“Always, Thomas. Till the very end and beyond.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
